


Apology Accepted

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Bi-sexual characters, Blaine Friendly in the end, Blink and you'll miss it, Fluid Sexuality, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome, Voyeurism, background possible Blaine/Rachel, complicated sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d kind of been feeling bad about it for a while, so when Kurt saw Jeremiah at the mall, he took a deep breath, lifted his head high, and walked over. “Uh, hi.” </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“You don’t remember me, but I was a part of the ... Gap fiasco and I wanted to say that I’m sorry.” </p><p>**<br/>Or Kurt doesn't know the guy-code. </p><p>Note: Kurt does NOT date Jeremiah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is completely written. I'm going to be posting it over the next couple days, but I'm not sure how many chapters it has yet.

He’d kind of been feeling bad about it for a while, so when Kurt saw Jeremiah at the mall, he took a deep breath, lifted his head high, and walked over. “Uh, hi.” 

“Hello?” 

“You don’t remember me, but I was a part of the ... Gap fiasco and I wanted to say that I’m sorry.” He took another deep breath. “We shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry you lost your job and I’m sorry I insulted your hair. I kind of ... like your hair?” he tried. It wasn’t a terrible untruth, Kurt decided. Jeremiah decided to hear something positive after all he’d gone through. 

Jeremiah just blinked at him. At least Kurt thought it was Jeremiah. He blushed scarlet to the tips of his toes. “Oh no, you’re not like a secret, or not so secret, twin are you? I am so sorry!” 

“No, no, not a twin,” Jeremiah protested. “You just, you know, surprised me.”

“Is it OK to talk to you? I don’t want to get you into more trouble.” 

Jeremiah actually smiled. Physically at least, he could see how Jeremiah had attracted Blaine. He wasn’t sure if that annoyed him or not. “This is fine for a few minutes.” 

Kurt looked around. “So, Dillard’s. Step down in the world.” He grimaced to himself. Not the most encouraging thing to say. 

Surprisingly, Jeremiah didn’t stop smiling. “Could be worse, but yeah, I’m still getting a paycheck.”

“I feel the urge to apologize again,” Kurt lamented, clutching the strap of his tote bag. 

“Don’t. It wasn’t you.” Jeremiah looked around. “I should get back to work. It was good seeing you, uh ...” 

“Kurt.” He took a deep breath and smiled. “I’m Kurt Hummel.” 

“Good seeing you, Kurt Hummel. I appreciate the apology.” Jeremiah grinned at him before wandering away into the store. 

And it would have ended there, except the next time Kurt stopped in the Lima Bean for coffee, Jeremiah was there, sitting at one of the only tables with a free chair. Feeling like he had no other recourse, Kurt wandered up to his table. “Umm, may I?” 

“Oh, sure.” He moved some of his books so Kurt could put his coffee down. 

“Introduction to Physics. That looks ... exciting.” 

Jeremiah laughed. “I like science. I think it is exciting. It’s what I’m studying.” 

“At the community college?” 

“Yeah, putting my first 2 years in here, then hopefully going to State.” He took a sip of his own coffee. “Saves on money. Even with a job, that’s a precious commodity.” 

“Oh, I understand. I work at my father’s garage on weekends, but I’ll need to get a real job soon to help afford college, you know, something that actually brings money into the family rather than him paying me.” 

“Any plans on what you want to study?” 

“Typically gay things, fashion and musical theatre.” He tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. “Typical pipe dream sort of things.” 

“It’s what you make of it. My brother studied screenwriting. He’s a bit older than me. Because so few people make it, he started looking for work and ended up in web design. Makes quite a bit of money now. He told me, art is art and language is language, which makes no sense to me, but I pretend it does.” 

They both laughed. 

“Kurt?” 

Kurt’s head whipped around when he heard Blaine’s voice. 

“Jeremiah?” 

“This is not what it looks like,” popped out of Kurt’s mouth before he could stop himself, the worst possible words he could say. 

“And just what does it look like?” Blaine asked, bitterly. 

“Don’t make a scene,” Jeremiah snapped, making Blaine flinch. “It was nice, Kurt Hummel,” he said, packing up his books. “Hopefully we’ll see one another again sometime.” He pushed past Blaine, knocking his shoulder rather hard, before disappearing out the door. 

“Blaine...” Jumping up, he grabbed Blaine’s shoulder before the other boy could go after Jeremiah. “Blaine, it really wasn’t what it looked like. We were just having coffee.” Again, the stupidest thing he could possibly say. _You think, dumb fuck?_ Santana’s voice said in his head. That was the voice he always heard when he internally swore. “Please, sit and let me explain.” 

“I don’t think there’s anything to explain,” Blaine countered, tightly. “You were _”having coffee”_ , right?” he asked, complete with air quotes.

“That’s not -” 

“You’re a poacher. I didn’t expect this from you. How could you?” 

“I wasn’t -” 

“I don’t think I want to be around you for awhile. I thought you said you liked me. Is this your way of getting revenge because I didn’t sing to _you?”_ Blaine’s voice increased in volume with each sentence, making Kurt squirm while everyone stared. “Or are you just trying to get my attention?” 

Humiliated and angry, Kurt contemplated throwing his coffee in Blaine’s face. Instead, he lifted his chin and shouldered his way past Blaine just the way Jeremiah had. 

Outside, he texted Mercedes. Then he texted Rachel. Then he texted Brittany and Tina for good measure. He needed his girls right now and he needed them badly. He got an invitation from Tina to come over almost immediately. Soon enough, all the girls, including Santana and Quinn, were grouped around him. 

“I just don’t...!” Kurt barely kept his fingers from ripping at his hair. 

“First of all, apologizing to that guy was the right thing to do,” Quinn told him. 

“Bullfrogs are special,” Brittany added. “They deserve sunshine and stuff.” 

They all ignored that, except for Santana who kissed Brittany’s forehead. 

“What you need to do is -” Rachel began. 

“He doesn’t need to sing,” Mercedes corrected before Rachel could get it out. “What needs to happen is Blaine needs to apologize, both to this guy and to you.” 

“Do you guys think I was poaching?” 

“Got a pic?” Santana asked. 

“No, but he’s skinny, tall, and he’s got longish, sorta wavy hair like a fallen perm.” 

“Tink, that ain’t your type. If you were poaching, I’m gonna smack ya, because yer head ain’t on straight.” 

“I have to agree,” Mercedes told him. “He doesn’t sound like your type at all. Now, he might have been poaching.” The girls all giggled. 

“Yeah, I doubt it. I can’t even attract gay guys.” 

“Are we to the feeling sorry for yourself part of the evening? Because if so, let me go stab myself first. Repeatedly.” 

“I thought you’d be the first to state that fact,” Kurt snapped back. 

“Oh, Tink.” Santana climbed up on the bed on one side of him and Brittany followed her, settling on the other. “You know the problem with being god’s gift to leprechauns? You like men.” 

“And?” Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Men suck. They’re pigs. When you put 2 of them in a relationship, you don’t cancel the suck-ness out. You just get more sucking.” 

“Exponentially more sucking,” Brittany agreed. 

“For good and for evil,” Quinn deadpanned. They all crack up. “Seriously, she’s right. You can’t expect gay guys to be magically not pigs like other men are.” 

“And Blaine is a pig?” 

“With a cute little pot belly,” Brittany agrees. “Did you rub his tummy? He might like that.” 

“He won’t let me. That’s the problem.” 

Santana shrugged. “Maybe you _should_ poach. Least it’ll drive him up the wall.” 

“Yeah, no. Besides, I wouldn’t do that to him.” 

“You are seriously too decent.” 

There was a long pause before Rachel asked, “Does he have a nice voice? Because maybe you could convince him to -”

Tina kicked her. “Shut up, Rachel.” 

After a night of laying around and complaining, watching _Pretty in Pink_ , and throwing popcorn, Kurt felt ready to actually face the day. After washing and dressing, he called Blaine. The call went to voicemail. 

_Hi Blaine, it’s Kurt. I wanted to call and ap - Right, shush. Not apologize - let you know that what you saw yesterday was me simply talking to Jeremiah because I - shush, shush, I’m trying to talk - so you can - I am not going to say that, Santana - so if we could - would you all just shut up! - and I [beep!]_

A phone call seemed to be a lost cause, especially with Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn still in the room. Kurt sighed. 

“I have no respect for you,” Santana told him. “I’m going to slushy you at the first opportunity.” 

“You shouldn’t have apologized,” Mercedes agreed.

“You shouldn’t have even uttered the word,” Tina added with a nod. 

“Apples taste good in blueberry syrup,” Brittany said. 

“I just want him to know that nothing happened and I’m not dating Jeremiah.” He threw up his hands. “Who wants retail therapy?” The girls agreed to that, so they went to the mall for a while before seeing a movie. 

After they got out and parted ways, Kurt checked his phone for the millionth time. Finally, a message! Tapping to listen, he heard:

“I just ... Kurt, this is hard to say,” a deep voice whispered. “I need to tell you something and could it be just you? Somewhere maybe quiet and where no one would see us?” There was a long pause. “This is Dave. Did you know that? I should have said. Yeah, it’s Dave and I wanted to tell you ... well, I want to see you and I promise it’ll be perfectly safe. I need your help.” 

A little stunned, Kurt just looked at his phone for a moment. Unsure what to do, he called Blaine, but it went to voicemail again. He couldn’t talk to his girls because he couldn’t betray Dave’s secret, no matter what Dave had done. Finally, he called Finn. 

“This is Finn’s phone,” Puck’s voice chirped. “He’s currently getting his balls removed -” 

“Give me that!” Finn must have grabbed the phone. “Rachel? Quinn?” 

“It’s Kurt.” 

“Oh, uh, hi. Is there ... uh ... what?” 

“I need your help, but I can’t tell you why.” 

“Why?” 

“Finn!” 

“Right, yeah, sure. What do you need, lil bro?” 

Kurt almost reminded Finn that he was the older brother, but he knew it would do no good. “I need you to call me in half an hour and if it goes to voicemail, I want you to call Dad. I’m going to text you a location in a few minutes and the 2 of you have to come check up on me if I don’t answer.” 

“Huh?” 

“Finn!” 

“It sounds like you’re about to do something stupid and I don’t think I can let you do that.” 

Kurt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It’s something I have to do. Like a man thing.” He could hear Finn conferring with Puck on the other end of the phone. 

“Puck wants to know if it involves auto-rock asphyxi...how do you say that?” 

“It does not, Finn!” Kurt told him firmly. “Look, it’s just something I have to do, alright. Can you help me?” 

“Fine, yeah, if it’s a man thing, yeah. I’ll call you in half an hour.” 

“Thank you.” Kurt said his goodbyes and hung up. Taking a deep breath, he called Dave. “Hi.” 

“Fancy?” 

“You want to see me?” 

“Yeah. Is there somewhere we can go. Ya know, where they won’t know us?” 

Kurt thought about it for a moment. “I’m going to make you drive almost all the way to Westerville. In that little town there, Laurel, there’s a diner. You know the one? They actually have the most wonderful coffee in the world and amazing bear claws.” 

“You would eat a bear claw?” 

“Don’t tell anyone, but they’ve been steadily increasing my waist size for a month now. I try to resist them, but to no avail,” Kurt sighed dramatically.

“Huh?” 

“I said, yes.” 

“Oh! Well, uh, yeah, I’ll find it. It’s right off the highway?” 

“Yes, it’s called _Laura’s_. You’ve probably seen it a hundred times and just not thought about it.” He glanced around, finding the clock. “Half an hour?” 

“Thanks, Kurt.” Kurofsky hung up. 

Kurt hurried outside and slipped into his Navigator, taking comfort in the armor the car provided. The fact that it was one of the biggest, most protected cars on the road wasn’t lost on him. His dad certainly had a reason for choosing it, and it had nothing to do with how many of his girlfriends he could fit into it for a mall trip. 

He took his time driving. He couldn’t decide if he was hyper excited to see Dave or frightened out of his wits. Possibly ... no, probably both. Whatever Dave had to tell him had to be important. That alone made him curiouser than Alice. 

Pulling into _Laura’s_ he saw Dave already there, sitting in a booth by the window. Good. He obviously felt safe in their anonymity here. Slipping inside, he waved to Gwen, his favorite waitress. He knew she’d bring over a cup of coffee and a bear claw without him even having to order. 

“Dave?” He sat across from his (former?) nemesis. 

“Hi. You, uh ... thanks for ... yeah.” Dave stared down at the cup of coffee in front of him, turning it around and around. 

“Of course I came. I did make a phone call to Finn and he’s going to call me to make sure I’m alright, but I’m here.” When Gwen brought over his usual order, he sliced the bear claw in half and pushed it over the table to Dave. 

“Uh, thanks.” Dave took a bite to avoid talking and actually grinned at it before taking another. “These are fantastic,” he enthused around a huge bite. 

“Ugh, don’t show me the survivors,” Kurt complained. 

Dave laughed, but chewed with his mouth closed. When he finally finished, he coughed before opening his mouth and closing it again several times.

“You wanted to tell me something?” Kurt prompted. 

“Yeah, yeah, I ...” He looked around to make sure no one was listening. “I’m gay.” 

Kurt repressed the urge to say “Well, duh.” or anything else snarky or cruel. Taking a moment, he finally said, “Welcome to Team Rainbow.” 

“Now, wait a second. I’m not gonna get all glitter and shit. I ain’t that kind of gay.” 

“Only so many of us can be fabulous.” Kurt fake tossed his hair dramatically. “Really, I’m glad you told me. I know how hard it is.” 

“You?” Dave asked, incredulous. “You had to tell anyone?” 

“Just because I’m obvious doesn’t mean everyone knew. And just because a lot of people were like, _not a revelation, Captain Glitter_ ... look, telling my dad wasn’t easy. I was sure he was going to hate me. Frightened me into joining the football team of all things.” 

“That was why?” 

“Yeah. I told him after I won the game.” 

“I think you missed the lack of I in team.” 

“The lack of I doesn’t agree with me well. So, anyway, after the game I finally told my dad. He didn’t hate me. He told me he loved me no matter what. I am very lucky.” Kurt bit his lip, nervous about asking his next question. “Do you think you’ll be lucky?” 

“No.” 

“I’m sorry.” Kurt quietly pushed the rest of the bear claw over to Dave. 

“Yeah, it’s just, my mom is a total church nut. She gives to like these groups and she said the other day that gays ought to be rounded up and put in camps like animals or something.” 

“And your dad?” 

Dave tore at the bear claw for a moment before finally saying, “He doesn’t tell her to shut up.” He had the claw halfway to his mouth before he asked, “you care if I eat this?” 

“Not at all.” They just sat in silence for a while, not an awkward silence. It felt good actually and Kurt realized that Dave was someone that could actually be a friend. “We’re going to have to be secret friends.” 

“You actually want to voluntarily be around me?” 

“I gave you my bear claw. It’s definitely the equivalent of a secret handshake and bracelet exchange all in 1.” 

“You know, I don’t know what half the shit you say means. And I’m like not completely dumb.” 

Kurt just laughed at that. “I’m unique.” 

“Yeah.” 

“We just need to be friends because I suspect you can’t tell your friends either.” 

“Totally can’t.” 

“I hate that you’re alone and I won’t leave you that way.” 

“You could tell everybody about me. You could get revenge.” 

“I won’t.” 

“I know.” 

They didn’t stay long after that, parting ways, but agreeing to meet again soon. 

As soon as he stepped outside, Kurt called Finn and Puck, telling them to stand down. 

“While I’ve got you, can I ask you a guy question?” 

“Uh, sure.” 

Taking a deep breath, Kurt rattled off the problem as best he could. “If a you really liked a girl and you asked her out, but she rejected you, then Puck had coffee with her, but **just** as friends, what would you do?” 

“Punch him.” 

“Ooh-kaaayy.” Kurt thought for a moment. “Let’s say it was Mike, not Puck.” 

“Umm, punch him maybe? But Mike’s a good guy, so he might actually be friends with her sorta.” He paused. “Nah, I’d punch him.” 

“It’s not possible for a boy to just be friends with a girl?” Kurt asked, incredulously. 

“Umm, **you** can, but you’re gay and all.” 

“What is Kurt asking you about punching people?” Puck asked in the background. “I gotta fuck somebody up or what?” He must have grabbed the phone, because Kurt heard his voice much more clearly. “Somebody lay a finger on you, Princess? Because you’re my boy.” 

“Thank you so much, Puck. I do appreciate it.” Kurt threw caution to the wind and asked, “Do you think I shouldn’t have had coffee _as friends_ with a guy who Blaine asked out on a date?” 

“Totally rude, bro.” 

Kurt melted just a little inside when Puck called him _bro_. “Blaine screwed it up and the guy was embarrassed and lost his job. That matter?” 

“It’s clear you’re hittin’ on the guy?” 

“Absolutely not! He has bad hair.” 

Puck sighed and Kurt could see the way he was running his hand through his ‘hawk. “Kurt, you’re too nice sometimes, too forgiving. You would believe some douche if he told you that, so that is really what happened and you expect to be believed. But no one else - literally no one else - does that.” 

“Oh.” He thought for a moment. “So, should I get more jaded or try to make the world a better place?” 

“You should don’t give a fuck.” 

Kurt shrugged. Couldn’t argue with that. “I have to go. Thanks, both of you,” He hung up before they could stutter through good byes. Taking a deep breath, he tried to call Blaine again, but as was now the usual, it went to voicemail. 

_Blaine? Look, I apologized to him for the whole debacle and we became a weird sort of friends, but he has atrocious hair. That’s all it is. And I’m sure he doesn’t like me. After all, I’m me. OK? Can’t you and I be friends again? After all, no one else I know cares about Patti Lupone except for Rachel and ewww, sweaters._

Hanging up, he headed back inside for a bear claw to go, although he knew he shouldn’t, pear hips and all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt gets kissed and kissed a lot - and finally gets the harem he deserves. 
> 
> **Note: Updated tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the added tags. One was pointed out to me and once I got started I realized this desperately needed more. I am bad at tagging in the first place and even worse at it when I'm as drunk as I'm pretty sure I was when I first posted this.

Blaine couldn’t avoid him at school, but he sure tried. Kurt finally caught up to him on the 2nd day during lunch. 

“We need to talk.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Blaine told him with a dramatic sniff. 

“Jeremiah and I aren’t going out!” 

“Not for lack of you trying.” 

Kurt sighed, begging the spirit of Philip Treacy for patience. “He has bad hair and atrocious dress sense. C’mon Blaine, you think _**I**_ would shop at the Gap?” 

“I can’t trust you.” Turning on his heel, Blaine walked away, much to Kurt’s frustration. 

Unfortunately, once Blaine didn’t trust him, none of his adoring Warbler fanclub did either. Surprisingly, to Kurt at least, that actually left quite a few people for him to hang out with, but Kurt was sure that Trent was intent on murdering him by squinty-eyed gaze alone. 

Still, he found himself sitting alone at lunch. It felt suspiciously like McKinley except he wasn’t squirming in his chair to avoid pressing on bruises. There was that nugget of goodness. 

In fifth period, Jeff sat down in the chair next to him and shot him a friendly smile. “We’re not all toadies, you know,” was his opening line. 

“That’s good.” 

“Blaine will come around.” Then he sat back in his chair, paying attention as the teacher began class. 

Really, Kurt liked Dalton. It was challenging academically, bruise and slushy free, and had decent interior decorating. The uniform left much to be desired, but he managed to class it up a bit with unique broaches and some slight alterations to make it more fitting. 

He still skipped Warblers practice and went straight home. 

By the time he got there, he already had his tie and jacket off, and 6 buttons undone. 

“Princess!” Puck wolf-whistled at him as he passed through the living room. “Lookin’ hot!” 

“Noah, sometimes I seriously question your outwardly defined sexuality.” Kurt pulled his shirt closed a bit, covering skin. 

“This sex shark does what he has to do to keep on movin’.” He grinned. Finn punched him in the arm. “What?”

“Don’t tease Kurt.” 

“I ain’t ... what?” 

Kurt crushed on straight guys. That’s what Finn meant. Don’t tease him because he might start to like you and stalk you and dress the girl you like up in slutty outfits. Although, from Puck’s point of view, that would probably be a good thing. Making a hasty exit up the stairs, he wished he’d left his entire uniform on. 

He called Mercedes first, but she couldn’t talk, so he turned to Tina. 

“...so they all hate me and Finn thinks I’m trying to pick up Noah.” 

“Well, those guns of his are delicious.” Her voice crackled through the phone. They had each other on speaker. “But that’s kind of insane on Finn’s part. I mean there are other gay guys in the world. Why would you want to date someone who wasn’t out? Seriously.” 

“I realize I’m not the only one, but it seems I’m kind of unlovable.” 

“OK, I’m gonna go Santana on your ass and find a spoon to gag myself with. Unlovable? Kurt, you’re everything a gay man could want. There’s just not much in the way of brains here in Ohio.” 

“So just give up looking until college?” Kurt asked, rather dejected. 

Tina just sighed in response. There’s not much to be said to that. It feels like his life is on hold. He’s just waiting and waiting and waiting for better things. What if it doesn’t get better? 

“Life is what you make of it,” Tina finally says. “As long as the making of it does not involve Puck, although I suppose he can’t get you pregnant.” 

“There is that.” 

Just then, Puck appeared in his doorway, smirking, leaning against the door frame like some kind of cliche GQ model. “You want me to get you pregnant, Princess?” 

“I really wish you’d stop calling me Princess.” And Kurt slammed the door in his face. 

The next day he avoided everyone except for Jeff, which means Jeff and Nick since they seemed to be united at the hip. Or united with Kurt at the hip since they currently had Kurt between them in a somewhat uncomfortable sandwich. Personal space, people! But every time Kurt tried to make more room for himself, it seemed like they crowded in closer. 

“What are you 2 doing?” Kurt finally snapped in the middle of Jeff’s rant about his history teacher being sooooo boring. Apparently he’d fallen asleep in class and received a detention for it. 

“We like you,” Nick told him, a little puzzled. 

“You’re going to catch the gay, you know,” Kurt snapped, even though he knew it was unfair of him to say. 

Nick looked crushed, but Jeff leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, “Already did, and a friend of Dorothy is a friend of mine.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really. I’m surprised no one told you. Nick is gay too.” 

“I’m bi,” Nick said, cheerfully. 

“You do realize that doesn’t actually exist,” Kurt told him, in all seriousness. For the second time in 5 minutes, Nick looked absolutely crushed, which with his puppy dog eyes made Kurt feel like crap. He opened his mouth, then shut it again, then - “Ow!” 

“Stupid!” Jeff smacked him upside the back of the head again. “Bi totally exists. Get educated or I will knock some sense into you. And don’t ever say something like that to Nick again.” 

“But -” 

“You can ask me any questions you want,” Nick assured him, “but I really am bi. I like boys and girls. I have equal crushes on Avril Lavigne and Justin Timberlake.” 

“Does that mean you date both at the same time?” 

Nick laughed. “Jeff, don’t hit him. To be honest, I haven’t really dated anyone yet.” His eyes slid across Kurt to Jeff. “It just, you know.” 

“I haven’t dated anyone either.” Kurt agreed. “Still, if you haven’t dated anyone, how can you know you like girls and boys?” 

“How do you know you like boys?” 

It was like a light went on over Kurt’s head. “Oh.” 

“I did knock some sense into him,” Jeff announced, strutting off down the hall. He had the gall to whistle even. 

“I’m used to people not believing me,” Nick told him much too sedately for Kurt’s liking. “Jeff isn’t.” 

Kurt wasn’t sure what to say at first, but he finally stammered out, “You shouldn’t. Get used to it, I mean. Jeff is right. I’m kind of glad he hit me upside the head.” 

“That’s nice of you to say.” Nick walked on down the hall after Jeff, leaving Kurt just standing there. 

It absolutely was not something Nick should get used to, anymore than Kurt felt he should get used to being bullied. Squaring his shoulders, he strutted into Calculus class and sat next to Jeff. Nick had the history class down the hall. 

“I was wrong and Nick is wrong.” 

“Huh?” 

“He’s too forgiving of people who don’t believe him.” 

“Damn straight!” Jeff agreed. “Or damn bi. Whatever.” 

“We have to help him.”

“By getting him together with you?” Jeff asked. 

Kurt reeled for a moment. Who could possibly think someone would want him. Blaine didn’t. Finn clearly did not. Jeff ... “By getting him together with you,” he countered. 

Jeff looked off into the distance, or rather corner of the classroom, thoughtfully. “Or that girl at the coffee shop. Or all 3.” 

So they arranged a date for Nick with the girl at the coffee shop. He took her to see _Guardians of the Galaxy_ and then they went for ice cream. 

When he came back, Jeff met him naked in his dorm room. Kurt was lying on the bed, but still clothed. That didn’t stop Jeff. They screwed him together because it seemed like the only sensible thing to do. 

“My first time was a threesome,” Kurt groaned. 

“Me too!” Nick cheered and tried for high 5s all around. Only Jeff gave him one. Kurt was too busy hiding his face in the pillow, blushing. 

“I’m less virgin, so epic all around,” Jeff agreed. 

“But was it really our virginity?” Nick asked. “I mean, it was just blowjobs and rubbing and stuff.” 

“And may I say, Kurt, your lips are the softest, the most -” 

Kurt slapped his hand over Jeff’s mouth. 

“Really, you shouldn’t be embarrassed. It was awesome,” Nick told him, pulling Kurt around and kissing him. “Besides, now you know for sure that you like boys,” he teased. 

“Yeah, boys plural.” Jeff wrapped himself around Kurt’s back. Kurt could only groan. 

Over the next few days, they horsed around when they could. Jeff was fairly open about it, dragging Kurt or Nick or both into broom closets at the slightest opportunity. 

“I’m going to associate orgasms with the smell of floor cleaner,” Kurt complained, but he didn’t stop Jeff from doing it. However, he and Nick did have to start hiding in the library to get any homework done without being interrupted. 

“What are you, planning a coups?” a voice asked one day. Kurt looked up to see Blaine swagger into the room. 

“Coups? Why, Mr. Anderson, only the most fashionable coups this side of Paris. Give me red piping or give me death.” 

Blaine slid into the chair across from him and smiled sheepishly. “I’ve been an ass, haven’t I?” 

“Yeah, pretty much. May I ask how you realized this?” Kurt shut his European History textbook and leaned on it, chin on his fist. 

“I actually saw Jeremiah and I ... he told me you apologized to him and so should I. So I did, and I realized I needed to apologize to you too.” 

Kurt smiled. “Apology accepted.” He offered his hand and Blaine shook it. 

“No, no, no, no, no!” Jeff hissed, skidding up to the table. “No, you may not have him!” 

“Huh?” 

“Don’t act like you don’t know, Anderson! Kurt is ours. Don’t you forget it.” 

“Huh?” Blaine asked, thoroughly bewildered. 

“Jeff,” Kurt chided, “just because you want me, doesn’t mean everyone does.”

“Everyone should. You give head like a -”

Kurt stomped on his foot. 

“Ow!” Hopping around, Jeff managed to piss off the librarian and get evicted. “I’m sending Nick to chaperone you!” he yelled, before being unceremoniously shoved out the door. 

Nick did appear exactly 7 minutes later, smiling sheepishly. “Jeff says I have to defend your honor,” he whispered. 

“I wasn’t aware I had any honor left. I thought Jeff took care of that.” 

Nick just shrugged, smiling happily. “So, we’ve all made up? That easy?” 

“That easy,” Kurt agreed and smiled at Blaine, who smiled back. Now that he had this thing he had with Nick and Jeff, it didn't seem like such a crisis anymore. And Blaine was so easy to talk to, even if he gave horrible advice. "Of course, he has to buy me coffee for a month.” 

“What?” Blaine yelped. The librarian shushed him. 

“That or a new pair of boots.” Kurt’s phone went off. He groaned when he checked it. “Rachel is having a party. Kill me now.” 

Blaine leaned forward eagerly, trying to see Kurt’s text message. 

“There are no other gay boys at McKinley, Blaine.” Kurt thought about that for a moment. “There are no gay boys left at McKinley at all except for, you know.” 

“Puck might show off his biceps.” 

“Guns. Puck calls them guns.” 

“You’re kidding.” Nick just stared at him incredulously. “Who does that? In real life, I mean?” 

“Noah Puckerman.” 

“There should not be a credible answer to that question.” 

Kurt just smiled at him as he texted Mercedes back. “You guys are coming with me, right? Because if you don’t, I’m going to kill myself, slowly, by swallowing Rachel’s microphone so she can’t use it anymore.” 

“She has her own microphone?” Blaine asked, clearly excited. 

“You’re like a puppy,” Nick complained. 

“He’s a cute puppy,” Kurt argued. When he saw the frown on Nick’s face, he hastily added, “A cute puppy I’m no longer interested in.” 

“Damn straight - er, gay.” 

“So, we’re agreed? The 4 of us will go to Rachel’s party? I intend to make out with both of you in front of all the straight guys and see if we can scare them off,” he told Nick. 

“Damn gay!” 

Kurt drove them. It was easiest. He had the room in his car and he obviously knew the way. Blaine tried to call shotgun, but Jeff beat him to it. 

“But you can sit in the back and make out with Nick,” Blaine offered. 

“Yeah, no. You just stay away from Kurt.” 

Kurt giggled, still amused by Jeff’s territorial attitude. It seemed to only extend to Blaine, so that was good. Jeff still hadn't forgiven Blaine. He said Blaine had more groveling to do. 

“Oh, we are going to have alllll the fun!” Jeff enthused. “Will there be beer? I hear beer is nice. Foamy.” 

“If there is, I won’t drink,” Kurt told him. 

“Why not?” 

“Because I’m driving.” He looked ahead for a moment before admitting, “and I had this little incident a few years ago. Put me off alcohol a bit.” He glanced over at Jeff and grinned, giving him a wink. “Besides, I’m a sure thing.” 

“Oh please, like I would ever have to get anyone drunk, ever.” He thought about that for a moment. “Or, you know would get anyone drunk because hey, kind of rape.” 

“Not just _kind of,_ ” Nick commented. Quiet descended for a moment. 

“Hey, has everyone heard the new Katy Perry song?” Blaine finally asked, attempting to break the tension. 

“I’m sure it’s on my iPhone,” Kurt said. “Jeff, could you?” 

“Is Blaine going to jump around? That could be distracting for the driver.” 

“Just find it and play it.” 

Jeff grumbled, but _Firework_ blared through the speakers in short order. “Better?” 

Kurt nodded and smiled happily as Blaine began to sing and dance around in his seat. Nick joined him, making Kurt laugh everytime he looked in the rear view mirror. “Jeff, I’m not leaving you for Blaine, you know that, right?” 

“I guess. I just can’t help thinking you’re not permanent with us. Like me and Nick, we’re ever and ever and you’re ... going to leave us.” 

“We’re in high school. I don’t think anyone is permanent in high school. I'm not sure anyone should be." 

“Nick and I are forever.”

Kurt laughed, but not unkindly. “Just don’t get a tattoo yet.” 

“I will tattoo whatever I want to.” 

“Tattoo?” Nick asked, finally tuning into their conversation. 

“I’m getting _slut forever_ tattooed right above my dick.” 

“Sounds about right,” Nick agreed, grinning fondly. “Just so you get my name tattooed over your heart.” 

Jeff melted into a little puddle of sappy goo right there in the passenger seat. Kurt smiled at him, but his brain was already thinking overtime, turning over and over the fact that Nick hadn’t mentioned Kurt’s name. It didn’t bother him, really. They were in high school after all. There were years and years yet to fall in love, but the very fact that he wasn’t jealous kind of told him just how much Jeff was right. Nick and Jeff were mad about each other. Kurt was really just their friend with benefits. 

He frowned. Was he getting in the way? Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

“Whoa, dude! Stop sign!” Jeff yelled. 

Kurt slammed on the breaks. “Sorry, day dreaming.” 

“Well, it’s night time now. Stop that!” Jeff sniped. 

Embarrassed, Kurt shook his head and compressed his lips into a thin line, remaining silent. He hoped that no one would notice him, but Blaine immediately asked, “You OK?” 

“Fine.” 

Wisely they let it go, but Jeff kept glancing at him, wondering if he should apologize for snapping. 

They made the rest of the drive in uncomfortable silence. 

Once they got to Rachel’s and Kurt parked, Jeff jumped out and ran around the side of the car, meeting Kurt at his door and tackling him in a joyous hug. “No being sorry,” he ordered. “Let’s go - do they dance at these parties?”

“Knowing Rachel, we’re going to sit around and listen to her sing.” 

“That sounds boring. Did you bring us to a boring party?” 

“Nothing can be boring if there’s a corner to make out in,” Nick reasoned. 

“And this is why I love you so much!” Jeff announced with a laugh. “You have the best ideas!” Whistling, he led the way into the house. Kurt hung back a little. Did Jeff even realize what he was saying, throwing around words like _love_ so casually. If he loved Nick, what did he think of Kurt himself? He sighed, bringing up the rear. 

Inside, he directed them to the basement where they found most of New Directions sitting around, bored, while Rachel hogged the mic on the little stage her parents set up for her. 

“Kurt!” she called, waving. 

“Rachel.” He curled his fingers in a small wave in return, badly faking a smile. “Oh my, this is worse than I expected and I didn’t think that was possible.” 

“It looks fun!” Blaine enthused. “Can we sing with her? Or get a turn?” 

“Not back when I was in the club.” Stepping around Blaine, Kurt greeted Mercedes and Tina with hugs. He exchanged a passable “bro-fist” with Artlie before awkwardly staring at Noah Puckerman before being swept up into the other student’s arms. “Noah! Noah!” Beating on Noah’s back, Kurt got Noah to finally let him go. “Noah?” 

“This party is so lame,” he complained. “Dude, can you get her to stop?” 

“Unlikely.” 

“I need to score us some booze. Seriously.” Looking around, they both took in the scene. Bored. Unhappy. 

Rachel wailed the final notes of “I Will Always Love You.” Grinning, she bounced off the stage, shooting a smile in Finn’s direction before getting in Kurt’s face. “What did you think? Be honest. You know I appreciate honest and thorough critique.” 

“I think it’s a Friday night and this is supposed to be a party,” Kurt told her. “Maybe we should have something more upbeat. And popcorn or something. What does one do at a party?” 

“Make out in closets,” Jeff told him, leaning over Kurt’s shoulder. “I so want to get you alone. Or with Nick and alone. Or off with Nick while I fantasize about it. Or with this new guy, because can I say, hooooOOt.” 

Kurt giggled, laughing even harder when he saw Puck posing, showing off his guns. Grinning, he carefully shoved at Jeff, not wanting him too close to Puck. Puck might be nice lately, but Kurt knew better than to let Jeff within striking distance. “OK, what do we need here? Because I’m not going to drink.”

“Let’s get her too drunk to sing and then listen to you,” Puck proposed with a smirk. 

“There will be no drinking,” Rachel told him imperiously. “Besides, my 2 gay dads keep the liquor locked up.” 

Jeff mouthed “2 gay dads” at Kurt who just cringed. 

“I don’t know a liquor cabinet yet that I can’t crack,” Puck boasted. “Show me to this liquor cabinet and let’s hope there’s some decent booze in it.” 

“We are not drinking.” 

“If we don’t do something soon, I’m outa here,” Santana announced. “Hey pasty ladyface.” 

“Hey Satan,” Kurt replied. 

“There have got to be better things to do,” Jeff agreed. “I mean, making out in your truck would be better than this.” 

“Uh, third ... I mean fourth wheel here,” Blaine complained. “Besides, I like singing. We could sing.” 

“If you’re not going to show me where it is, I’ll just explore the house. Go through your dad’s things ...” Puck glanced around. “Make a mess ...” 

“C’mon Rachel,” Mercedes cajoled. “This is seriously boring right now.” 

“Fine!” Rachel led Puck out of the room. 

“Dude.” Finn pulled Kurt to the side. “Hey, did you get with that guy?” 

“What guy?” 

“The one that you had coffee with and I had to call you.” 

Blaine glanced over at them. “You had coffee with Jeremiah again?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Way to go, Finn. No, Blaine, I have not seen him since that day at the Lima Bean. And no, Finn, I have not gotten together with, ummm, that guy who I don’t want to talk about, who was not Jeremiah.” 

“Yeah, he’s with us.” Jeff threw his arm around Kurt’s shoulders. “Seriously, let’s you and me and Nick find a corner to make out in.” Kurt blushed. “Or, a closet or something, because blowjobs.” Kurt blushed harder and Nick groaned. 

“Oh, go, Tink!” Satana cheered. “You finally got some!” 

“Two guys?” Tina asked. “I am impressed, Kurt. And you thought no one wanted you.” 

“Why didn’t I know about this?” 

“Sorry, Mercedes. Things have been crazy lately. I was going to tell you this weekend. Promise.” 

She tried to drag him away, but Jeff had hold of his other hand, creating a tug of war. 

“Details. I need details.” 

“You can have a show if you just let go!” 

Mercedes considered this for a moment. "Fine, sloppy 3 way kiss now, please. I wanna get my vicarious on." 

"Are you pretending to kiss Kurt or the other one?" Tina asked. "Other ones, I mean. One of the other ones?" 

"All 3." 

"Oh, go girl." 

“No, no, no, we are not ...” Kurt protested, cut off by Jeff’s tongue. Sighing, he gave up. Why not? Jeff pulled back only to be replaced by Nick. Kurt was slowly being walked backwards until his legs hit something soft, which he was pushed down onto. Oh, the couch, right. Glancing up, he pulled Nick down into another kiss. Distantly he could hear cheering, but Nick’s tongue and the way Jeff was working on his neck were too distracting to pay attention to. 

Jeff pulled away. 

“Hey, come back!” Kurt tried to catch his arm, but Jeff was already up off the couch, moving across the room. 

“He’s getting a drink,” Nick told him. “They finally brought in the booze.” He smiled that sweet, goofy smile of his. “I love kissing you. You swoon. It’s like the only time you’re not thinking. You just give yourself over to it completely.” 

“I know! I am so turned on right now!” 

“Wooo, boy!” 

Startled, Kurt looked up to find Tina and Mercedes sitting across from them. They’d been watching the whole time, huge grins on their faces. 

“Seriously? I thought you were kidding.” 

“Why would you think that, white boy?” She looked the boys over pointedly. “Pretty.” 

“I know.” Tina fanned herself. “I gotta go kiss Mike now before I explode.” Jumping up, she skipped off in Mike’s direction. 

“What’re we watching?” Puck plus a bottle of vodka plopped down beside Mercedes. 

“Three gorgeous guys gettin’ their mack on.” 

“Woohoo!” He took a big swig.

“Puck?” Kurt asked, but before he could ask more, Nick pulled his chin around to kiss him again. Soon enough, they had Jeff in their lap again too. He giggled, offering them kisses full of gin. 

“Tastes like grass,” Kurt complained, pulling away. “You kept the best stuff for yourself,” he accused, looking at Puck. 

“Not quite.” He picked up a square-shaped bottle off the floor and held it out to Kurt. “This is the best. Don’t tell Berry, because replacing it is gonna be 60 bucks at least.” Kurt didn’t move to take it, so Puck put it in his hand. “C’mon, Hummel. I won’t let you get spew-worthy. Just have a sip and then share.” 

Slowly, Kurt took a sip. It tasted like sunshine so he took another and another. On the fifth sip, Puck stopped him. chuckling. “Share now. That’s actually tequila.” 

“It doesn’t taste like how I imagined tequila would taste.” 

“Yeah and that’s because you watch too much MTV Beach Party. Patron is less suntan lotion and boobs and more ... more.” He shrugged. “Pass the bottle on. We’re not a big group. You’ll get it back.” 

Reluctantly, Kurt let the bottle go. He knew he wanted more of that stuff soon. And Nick’s lips. And Jeff’s neck. And probably Puck’s guns. 

Everyone around him laughed. 

“Did I just say that out loud?” Kurt asked, hunching into his shoulders, hiding. 

“S’okay,” Puck teased, flexing. “These are awesome guns.” He took a big swig before passing the bottle to Mike. “Here, give ‘em a squeeze.” 

“I don’t think either of us are drunk enough for that.” 

“I am!” Jeff announced, leaning forward and feeling up Puck’s bicep. “Wow, this is like ... it’s like a rock or something. Can I lick it?” Kurt and Nick both grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him back. 

“Bad, Jeff!” Kurt tapped his nose. “Don’t tease the straight boys.” 

“He’s straight? You’re straight? But you’ve been flirting with Kurt since we got here.” 

“It’s just a joke, something he does,” Kurt said. Puck frowned at that, but took another sip of vodka rather than doing something about it. Jeff frowned back, speculatively. In fact, when Kurt looked around, everyone was frowning at him. “Really.” 

“You don’t think enough of yourself, white boy.” 

“Or enough of me,” Puck muttered. He took another long pull of his Stoli.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get together. Yay!

“Or enough of me,” Puck muttered. He took another long pull of his Stoli. 

Kurt wasn’t sure what to say in reply to that. Luckily, Nick pulled him into more kisses, so he could put the thought aside for a while and just sink into them. Nick was right. When Kurt kissed, he didn’t think of anything else other than his partner’s mouth, the way it felt, the moans he could elicit, the joy of touching and being touched. 

Time passed in what was becoming a blur of kisses and sips of tequila. They stopped periodically to chat with Mercedes and Puck and whoever else came around to watch. Brittany dragged Nick away at 1 point to try kissing him, which Nick liked, but Artie did not. Not wanting to get between them, Nick begged off and crawled back on the couch with Kurt and Jeff. 

Rachel was getting progressively drunker. Kurt wouldn’t have laughed, but he was a bit fuzzy, even though Puck had cut him off. Suddenly, she announced a game of spin the bottle. 

“Oh, this is going to be a train wreck,” Kurt predicted. He wasn’t going to go to the circle, but Puck snatched him hand and dragged him over. 

“If any guy gets you who doesn’t want to kiss, I’ll kiss you for them,” Jeff announced. “I’m charitable like that.” 

“Total philanthropist,” Nick deadpanned.

“Yup.” 

They all sat, a little silly with drink. The first few spins went normally, until Rachel spun the bottle and it landed on Blaine. Hesitantly, they connected, but as soon as they did, sparks flew. Blaine might be all or mostly gay, but he clearly liked kissing Rachel. Pulling apart, they just stared for a moment, before Rachel announced. 

“I’ve found a new duet partner!” and then dragged a grinning Blaine up on stage. 

For some reason, possibly the tequila, watching Rachel and Blaine sing was a ton more fun this time. Kurt found himself hooting and hollering along with everyone else. That is until Puck nudged him in the chest with the bottle. 

“Oh look.” He smirked. 

“Puck?” 

“You have to kiss me now. No excuses.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“Oh, heaven help me!” Jeff pulled on Kurt’s arm and pushed until Kurt straddled Puck’s lap. “He likes you. He wants to kiss you. He’s not all that straight. And I approve, because day-am those arms. So, kiss him already!” 

“You rock, dude,” Puck complimented. Stroking Kurt’s cheek gently, he said, “We don’t hafta if you don’t wanna. You’re not drunk, are you?” 

“Just ... happy? And you couldn’t get me pregnant anyway.” 

“You mean I can try? Do not underestimate the sharknado’s sperm, dude.” 

“Ewww.” Kurt laughed helplessly. “Don’t you think that’s moving a bit fast?” 

“Right.” Hauling Kurt in, Puck kissed him hard on the mouth. “We should start here,” he said before kissing Kurt again. 

“I can’t believe this,” Kurt mumbled before leaning in for more kisses. Before they could get too heated, Puck grabbed Kurt’s hand, then jerked his head in Jeff and Nick’s direction so they would follow. “I found the guest bedroom while snooping around,” he announced, guiding the 4 of them into a room with a double bed. “Kinda cuddly, snuggly, but I figure we can find ways to keep each other entertained.” 

“Woohoo! I’m all for that!” Jeff announced, bouncing on garishly flowered bedspread. “C’mon, who wants some?” Nick laughed and scrambled onto the bed next to him. Kurt started to follow, but Puck held him back. 

“C’mere. We’ll join them later.” Backing up, he sat in the overstuffed arm chair and pulled Kurt up to straddle his lap. “This good?” 

“When did you get so short?” 

“Ha-fuckin’-ha!” 

Kurt took advantage of his height and laid one on Puck, invading his mouth and sucking on his tongue. If Puck was going to allow kisses, Kurt couldn’t find the will to refuse. 

Kissing along Kurt’s neck, Puck whispered, “Hated your fucking crush on Hudson.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, I was totally jealous, dude. Hudson always got what I wanted.” 

“So, this is jealousy?”

“No, this is me finally getting what I’ve wanted.” His hands slipped down, cupping Kurt’s ass. “I’ve been a very good boy. I should get everything I want.” 

“That so?” 

“Yup-p.” 

Kurt granted Puck more kisses, generous, with tongue, before kissing his way down the side of Puck’s neck. He was in the middle of sucking an impressive hickey into Puck’s neck when Puck gasped. “What?” He looked back to the bed to see Jeff with his hand down Nick’s pants. 

“Can I?” Puck whispered, his hand hovering uncertainly. 

“Yeah.” Kurt popped open his own jeans and unzipped. “Go ahead.” 

Hesitantly, Puck slid his fingers inside, rubbing against Kurt’s briefs. “Damn. You’re ... yeah.” 

“I hid it in the locker room. I was afraid someone would become upset or afraid.” 

Puck’s fingers closed around a rather large cock. “My jaw is gonna be so freakin’ sore.” 

“If you don’t want to, you don’t have to -” 

Puck shut him up with another kiss. “Dude, I totally want to suck your cock. You are not turning me down, are you? Because I need practice is all. I can be totally good for you, babe.” 

“Practice all you like,” Kurt told him, eyes wide, breathless. All these boys wanted him. It felt like a switch had suddenly been flipped. Suddenly Kurt Hummel had become a very desirable property. It made him tingle all over. “Puck?” 

“What?” Puck’s entire attention was consumed with getting his hand inside Kurt’s briefs. “Your jeans are too tight. Do not ever repeat that I said that.” 

“Let me.” Standing back, Kurt made sure he had everyone’s attention before tugging his shirt over his head. 

“Strip-tease!” Jeff cheered. 

“Without the tease, I think,” Nick added. “Kurt is never a tease.” 

Kurt winked at him, turning to the side so Puck could get an eyeful of his ass before he shimmied out of his jeans and briefs. “This helpful?” he asked with all the innocence he could muster. Jeff motioned for a little twirl, like he hadn’t seen it all before. Giggling, Kurt did so. 

“Fuck!” Before he got turned around again, Puck pulled him into the chair, this time planting Kurt’s ass in it and kneeling down in front of him. “Damn!” 

“You don’t have to even touch it if you don’t want to, Puck.” 

“Stop that. I just ...” He traced 1 finger up the vein on the underside. “Dude, this is so weird. I just gotta -” Puck leaned forward and licked. Kurt couldn’t help the long moan that poured from his lips. Puck’s licks were firm and bold, tracing from the bottom of his cock all the way to the head and then flicking over the head before going back for more. 

Grabbing Puck’s shoulders for balance, he just ... his eyes closed and he felt. Felt Puck’s tongue. Felt hot and wet and wonderful. “Puck!” 

“Yes, yes, that,” Jeff encouraged, scrambling off the bed and coming closer. “Now, suck gently on the head. Really gently. He likes it rough later, but ease him into it.” 

Kurt groaned so loud, the party below must have heard it. They must have. 

“Now, flick your tongue again, because that was an awesome move,” Jeff ordered. “Damn, I’m next.” 

As he was slipping the head of Kurt’s cock into his mouth, Puck chuckled, which make Kurt moan louder. 

“Do that again,” Jeff ordered. “I want to see how loud we can get him to be. He never screams. He barely moans.” 

Puck grinned and slid as much of Kurt’s cock into his mouth as possible before gagging. 

“Oh, did I ... Oh fuck!” 

Puck sucked. He sucked hard. He pushed Kurt, making him crazy, making him moan and vibrate with the intensity. 

“Puck, puck, puck, puck, puck,” he chanted, before canting his hips forward. “Puck, I’m gonna -” 

Hands on Kurt’s hips, Puck yanked him close, swallowing around Kurt’s spurting cock. 

“Damn, that was so hot!” 

Leaning down, Kurt planted a short kiss on Pucks lips, licking at them to taste himself. “I liked that.” 

“Damn, Hummel, where the fuck do you have words after getting blown?” 

“Kurt.” 

Puck shot him a questioning look. 

“I think you can call me Kurt now, I mean, if you’re going to be my boyfriend and all.” 

Puck grinned like the sun. 

Jeff flopped back on the bed. “Knew he was going to -” Nick smothered the rest of Jeff’s sentence with his hand.

“You didn’t lose a boyfriend, you gained a boyfriend-in-law or something like that.” 

Jeff looked at Kurt, quite serious. “Does this mean you’ll still ... be with us too?” 

Kurt glanced at Puck, who nodded. 

“I’ll be jealous as hell that you're gettin' some and I'm not, but yeah. You guys gotta like Skype with me when you’re doin’ stuff so I can jerk off to it.” 

Kurt blushed to the roots of his hair. “I don’t think -” 

“I do think. I do think you’re gorgeous.” He pulled Kurt down for another kiss. "I do think I've waited too long to tell you that." Standing, he looked around the room as he slowly unzipped his jeans. "Who among my boyfriend and boyfriends-in-law want to help me with this?"

* * *

"So, I gained a boyfriend and Jeff and Nick gained a gorgeous boyfriend-in-law, or something like that. And Blaine and Rachel started dating, which just ... the whole thing has Finn doing this dog-like thing with his head, kind of a huh? wha?" Kurt told Dave, rather breathless with the gossip. 

"That's pretty insane." 

They were sitting in a booth at _Laura's_ with their usual cups of coffee and several bear claws between them. Kurt kept cutting the claws in half or thirds so he would feel like he was eating less. 

"Kind of." 

"And Blaine is just not gay now?" 

Kurt shrugged. "He says he's still gay, he's just dating a girl. At first it upset me. That just seems so convenient, right? But Nick sat with me and showed me people's stories. I guess it can happen." He took a deep breath. "I want labels to be easy, because I feel like one big label, but I guess they aren't." 

Dave chuckled. "I envy you, ya know." 

"There's a lot to envy." 

"No, I mean, well yeah, but I envy that you're obvious." 

Kurt looked at him incredulously. 

"I have to do all this coming out. Or not. Or hiding out, right now. Maybe sometimes it's nice not to have a choice." 

"That's what you got out of all that? Seriously?" Kurt pushed away his coffee. Crossing his arms, he just glared. "Ever heard the phrase, gold always sparkles brighter on the other side of the lame'?" 

"Uh, what's lame'?" 

"My point is that what you just said was stupid." 

"Well, I got that," Dave grumbled and stuffed more bear claw in his mouth. 

"You're lucky I'm not Jeff, or I would have slapped you upside the head." 

"Maybe I deserve it. He seems kinda effective." Dave shrugged his big shoulders and rolled his head around, cracking his neck. It was a rather nice neck, Kurt thought. He tried to snatch back that loose thought before it got out of hand. That was the last thing he needed, another boyfriend. He was exhausted enough as it was. 

"So, what happened to the Jerry guy?" Dave asked, changing the subject. 

"Have not spoken to him, but we wave high from across the mall." Kurt thought about that for a moment. "Blaine still gets twitchy when his name comes up. Noah tells me it's normal. I still don't get it." 

"Yeah, well, everyone wants you. That's what you've always not got." 

"Was that a double negative? It certainly wasn't English." 

Dave sighed. "What you like to be flippant about and try to ignore. Everyone wants you ... even Hudson in his own way. Hudson loves being your bro. Berry wants to be you. Me and Santana and people want to be out like you. And Puck just wants your ass." 

Kurt just stared at him, blinking. 

"Not that there's any _just_ about wanting your ass. I mean, and I tell you this as a friend, it's a damn fine ass." 

"Dave?" 

"Face it, Hummel, people love you."

Thinking about it for a moment, Kurt smiled. "I guess they do, often in their own unhealthy ways." Leaning forward, he grinned wider. "So, you want to hear about the blowjob I gave Noah in return or what?" 

Dave nodded eagerly. "Don't skimp on the details."


End file.
